Master Cyclonis
Master Cyclonis is a character in the fictional Storm Hawks series voiced by Lenore Zann. She is the current fourteen year old leader of the Cyclonian Empire, having inherited the title at an early age from the previous Master Cyclonis, her Father, who died in a tragic accident. The Queen of Cyclonia is hell-bent on extending her new kingdom by force. Background Master Cyclonis is the diabolical leader of Cyclonia. According to Asaph Fipke, Cyclonis is descendant from a long line of evil emperors and became ruler at an early age because of a tragic incident with her father. Once leadership of Cyclonia was passed onto the young Cyclonis, Cyclonis decided that the best way to expand her empire was by force. She controls a number of Terras within her Empire's borders which she has claimed by force, and has given over control of these to some of her high-ranking subordinates, namely Ravess and Snipe. Cyclonis for the most part remains as just a name and figurehead of the Cyclonian invasion during the series with her Talons appearing doing her work for her. During the beginning of the series, Cyclonis sends the Dark Ace to steal the Aurora Stone for her in order to power her doomsday device, the Storm Engine. With it Master Cyclonis plans to wipe out every terra in Atmos simultaneously but she is ultimately stopped by the Storm Hawks. Personality As the main villain of the series, Cyclonis exhibits the common evil overlord traits: high intelligence, expertise with doomsday devices (crystals in this case), and a violent dislike for failure on her subordinates' part, although she's more forgiving to the Dark Ace, likely because of his loyalty to her. To accentuate her evil personality, any particularly threatening statements made by her seem to carry a distorted secondary voice in the background. Possibly due to the death of her Father and a combination of her young age and the fact that the majority of Atmos want rid of her, Cyclonis is very paranoid and her only true confident seems to be the Dark Ace whom she trusts completely. This is likely due to his unconditional loyalty to her, and their relationship seems closer than Master and subordinate, suggesting a bond of true trust and friendship between them. The Dark Ace even endangers his life to protect her own. Cyclonis also seems to have quite a temper; once her Talons fail her (something they do quite frequently) she flies into a rage and punishes them harshly. This is with the exception of the Dark Ace, whom she deals with less harshly when he fails her as he has rarely done so before. Cyclonis is a crystal expert and as such finds Piper to be one of the strongest members of the Storm Hawks due to her crystal expertise and fighting skills; in contrast, she is fairly dismissive of Aerrow, the squadron leader. In the episode "Best Friends Forever", she disguises herself as a girl named Lark to befriend Piper, which allows her to spy on the Storm Hawks (Piper in particular) and lead them into a trap. Once she is found out, she tries to get Piper to join her, claiming that they are very much alike, more than she knows. Piper refuses and manages to fight her off, after which Master Cyclonis retreats. Cyclonis uses an oblivion crystal in an attempt to send Piper to realm of oblivion, which fails as Piper states "Oblivion crystals won't work on friends, even if they were your friends for a moment." Cyclonis must have considered Piper her friend, like Piper says ''"You can act all tough and destroy the world, but you can't hide who you really are; a lonely girl, who desperately wants a friend". '' Cyclonis appears to be close to her grandmother, a previous Master Cyclonis. In "Five Days" Cyclonis steals a Mill crystal from the Storm Hawks, even leading the raid herself. Cyclonis uses it to fix a crystal which Snipe broke. The crystal generates a hologram of the previous Master Cyclonis with her granddaughter, Cyclonis herself. It's apparently one of her treasured possessions. Weapons Crystal Staff Master Cyclonis' weapon of choice is her crystal staff which, like Piper's staff, can have any number of effects depending on the crystal currently powering it. Cyclonis is shown to be capable of blocking Aerrow's Lightning Claw attack with her staff. The staff is also shown to be capable of reforming itself after it has been damaged enough to break it into pieces. Crystals In addition, Cyclonis herself can control and generate crystal energy without an intervening device and can transform her weapons crystals during battle. At one point, she is able to stop one of Finn's crystal arrows in midair and fire it back with an additional massive charge. She also uses a red crystal at various points in the series to create energy tendrils to grab her targets According to Gundstaff, Piper is the only person who rivals Cyclonis in terms of crystal mastery. Other Skills Other skills include levitation and telekinesis, the latter of which she does without the use of a visible crystal. She is also rather adept at binding, though not at point where she can simultaneously use the effects on herself and another (mainly Dark Ace). External Links * Official Character Page * Wikipedia Entry Category:Characters